


Strawberry Wine

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Bringing everyone together for something as simple as a birthday party was no easy task, but this night was one that neither Trigger nor IDOLiSH7 wanted to miss. Although perhaps someone should have planned some alone time for the two first time drinkers.





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A little sheep sheep was very enabling for this entire fic and you should thank her for it's existence.

Somehow, IDOLiSH7's dorm had become the party dorm. Mostly due to the space compared to Trigger's place. Nonetheless, cramming 12 people into one place meant some people would have to get cozy.   
  
Lining up everyone’s schedules for this night had been no easy task, but somehow everything aligned. Laughter reverberated throughout the room. That night, July 9th, held a special occasion for two groups present. All the adults pooled together for a rather wide array of alcohol for the twins to sample.   
  
Mitsuki had been the first to push a drink at Riku; Gaku the first to Tenn. Yamato had come prepared for any number of drinking games, and yet Riku had chosen simply for drunk King’s Game. Any game with a handful of drunk adults was bound to be full of antics and embarrassment. Of course many declarations and stories rather left unheard had come out about the birthday boys. All that balanced out after the game ended and Riku and Tenn were left to their own. The couch they occupied was small, but with them so close there was plenty of room for another person.   
  
"Tenn-nii~~" Riku slurred as he leaned against Tenn. Quickly, arms wrapped around him and held him close.   
  
"You're so soft…" Tenn muttered into Riku's hair. Riku giggled and shifted into Tenn’s lap.   
  
"I wanna kiss." Riku almost pouted, except he laughed instead. He slid his arms around Tenn’s neck andstarted to lean inward. Then his back hit the arm of the couch.   
  
"I'm not letting you two get this handsy the first night." Gaku declared as he sat down between them.   
  
"You can't just push him around." Tenn sloshed his drink, a small bit cresting over the cup lip and falling onto Gaku's pants. Gaku scoffed but said nothing.  
  
"Mmm Tenn…" Riku looked like he had something to add, but he clung to Gaku's arm and buried his face in Gaku's sleeve.   
  
"Gah, Nanase—"  
  
"You let him do what he wants." Tenn huffed indignantly. His face flushed as red as Riku's hair yet he stared Gaku down just as if they were at a live. However, Tenn swayed. Not much at all. Enough to show how drunk he was getting and that knocked his intimidation down a few levels. If Gaku truly wanted, he could win this fight, but he decided against it. His silence and focus on his own drink showed as a surrender in Tenn’s eyes. Content with his victory, Tenn nuzzled against Gaku’s arm. Not nearly as soft as Riku, but not bad.   
As time passed and the air calmed, Tenn laid down in Gaku's lap. Riku shifted to smile softly at Tenn. With just a finger, Tenn coaxed Riku into leaning down while Gaku was focused on something across the room.   
  
Tenn reached up to hold the back of Riku's head and pull him down into a deep kiss. One kiss turned into two, three, countless. Despite the fervent pace, they could have continued without anyone know. If Riku hadn’t moaned at Tenn nibbling his lip.  
  
"What the—" Gaku started.  
  
"Oi, I said let him do what he wants." Tenn barked.   
  
"This isn’t happening here." Gaku stood and jostled both twins with the sudden movement. In one motion Gaku scooped up Riku.   
  
"Where do you," Tenn wobbled in his steps.   
  
"You're gonna keep following me." Gaku stated matter-of-fact.  
  
Stumbling, and all, they reached a room just before the corner. Gaku managed to open Riku’s door without much struggle, apologized for intruding, then proceeded to gently lay Riku on his bed. Within a second, Tenn sat beside Riku. He set a glare on Gaku all the way until the door shut.   
  
After a few minutes, Riku sat up and reached for the cup Gaku had been nice enough to set on the side table. Unknown to Riku, it was simply a glass of water now.   
  
Riku fiddled with his cup when Tenn's arm came around his shoulders. He leaned into the hold as if it were only natural. Already relaxed, and yet somehow he melted into Tenn all the more. With a content sigh, Riku raised his cup to his lips and took a long drink.   
  
In the same moment he lowered his cup, Tenn kissed him. He hadn't even swallowed his drink.   
  
A hand came to his cheek and angled them so that the liquid would flow between them. Tenn’s tongue still pressed against Riku's when he swallowed. Then, as quickly as it had began, it ended. Static and strawberry wine lingered on Tenn's lips. Cold fingers ran along the back of Riku's hand, up his arm, and down his chest. Despite the wobbly feeling, he scooted closer to Tenn.   
  
Setting his cup aside, Riku coiled his arms around Tenn’s waist. He was warm, so warm that Riku almost thought about fall asleep right here against his chest. Even went as far as to rest his head against Tenn’s shoulder.   
  
Then he woke up to cold fingers skimming the bare skin of his hips.  
"Hehe that kinda tickles." The numbness on his tongue became apparent to him now. He leaned up to kiss Tenn, only he fell into a fit of laughter just before their lips met.   
  
"Ahhh T-tenn… nii…." His sides were being absolutely assaulted. He wheezed a little between laughs.   
  
After a few coughs, Tenn ceased the attack. By that time, Riku had fallen onto his back with Tenn hovering over him. Last chuckles spilled past Riku’s lips as he met Tenn’s gaze. The hungry look in those eyes saw straight into Riku's soul. All his attention went to that tiny tongue peek as Tenn licked his lips. He leaned down to Riku's ear.   
  
"Do you want it?" Tenn rolled his hips. Riku let out a mix of a moan and a gasp. All he could think to do in his euphoria drenched stupor was to take Tenn's hand and tug it towards his groin.   
  
"Oh, being needy tonight are we?" Tenn licked along the shell of Riku's ear as he slowly started palming Riku. The longer he went, the more antsy Riku became. He almost squirmed under Tenn’s touch.   
  
"More…" Riku moaned as he arched his back. A desperate attempt for more contact. Tenn chuckled lightly before leaning back. The lack of contact would have made Riku whine, if Tenn hadn't pulled off his shirt. Dark purple marks lined his shoulders and dotted his chest.   
  
"We need you out of these." He drug one finger along Riku's bulge before flicking his pants button.  
  
Riku made quick work of every piece of clothing between them both. Glad to be free of the tightness his own caused, and also for being able to feel Tenn’s skin against his.   
  
While Tenn started kissing and nipping along Riku's thigh, Riku had reached between his own legs to prod at his own hole.   
  
Tenn kept on his trail until his lips found Riku's hand. Riku shivered as Tenn took his hand.  
  
"Nnnnnah T-Tenn...don't—" He moaned high pitched when Tenn's tongue pushed inside. His breath hitched and he carded his hands through Tenn's hair. Just tongue prodding alone sent Riku to cloud nine, the flicks and swirls had him instinctively bucking his hips.   
  
"Impatient are we?" Tenn sat back.   
  
Riku's eyes were water, yet shined with nothing but desire.   
  
"I want more of you in me."   
  
Tenn bit his lip. He swore he could cum from Riku being assertive alone. He slowed himself down to grab the bottle he'd had in his pocket in the event the evening went like this.  
  
After coating himself thoroughly, he kissed Riku open mouthed and gradually slid in. Every motion had Riku moaning against him. Hands grasped at Tenn's collar. His self control faded fast.  
  
"Tell me if hurts okay?" He'd broken from those lips just long enough to ask and be answered.   
  
Riku's back arched. His legs locked around Tenn. Even muffled between their kissing, Riku's moan echoed in Tenn's ears. Somewhere along the lines, Riku had started bucking his hips to match Tenn's thrusts.   
  
"Ahh— Tenn-nii I'm so close—" Tenn pulled out of Riku entirely, even taking hands off him  
  
The whimper that followed made Tenn feel guilty. That pleading look shot right through.   
  
"Don't finish yet." He spoke breathy as he stroked Riku’s hair.   
  
Riku squirmed and whimpered, but relaxed at the hands messaging his shoulders.   
  
Taking a while to trace circles into Riku's chest, and push at other sensitive spots that got Riku gasping, Tenn wrapped a hand around Riku’s cock. Slow and steady pumps. Biting and sucking on Riku's skin became too irresistible. At least until Riku's back arched and his hands twisted in the sheets. Once again, Tenn ceased everything. He wanted to hear Riku whimper again.  
  
"Please…" Riku gulped. His legs curled around themselves.   
  
Tenn smirked before retrieving the lube bottle. This time he only coated his fingers. His back faced Riku as he sat on his knees and used his uncoated hand to spread himself before pushing a finger in.   
  
"You're so pretty…" Riku muttered. Heat rushed to Tenn's cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to meet Riku's gaze,  
  
"Pretty even like this?" His voice shook as a moan escaped. Only two fingers in, and that was all Tenn would need.   
  
"Especially like this." Riku's outstretched fingers barely ghosted Tenn's thigh, and yet Tenn shivered.   
  
Deciding he was prepared enough, Tenn turned himself around, and straddled Riku. Their hands grasped at each other, their hips pushed against each other. Tenn lowered himself, with intent to not only be chest to chest, but for their cocks to slide against each other easier. Moans intermixed with every movement.   
  
Riku's heart raced seeing how flushed Tenn's was. Everytime he was on stage, or even backstage he looked so calm and cool. Now, even as Tenn lifted himself up and reached with trembling hands to line himself up, Riku could still only think of him as an angel. If Tenn were actually an angel then no doubt his wings would make him look all the more beautiful as his head shot back.   
  
Drowning in the ecstasy of feeling himself penetrate Tenn little by little, Riku bit his lip. Hard enough that he tasted iron.   
  
"Ahhh Tenn-nii, you're so warm…"   
  
"Move your hips a little?" Bashful was not something anyone expected from Tenn. Riku couldn't even recall if he'd ever seen Tenn embarrassed like this. What he did know was that he wanted to hear every sound Tenn could make.   
  
It had only taken a single roll before Tenn had moaned so loudly Riku worried someone would hear him. Apparently Tenn thought so too as he covered his own mouth; his other hand resting on Riku's abdomen.   
  
Selfishly, Riku rocked his hips more, each thrust causing a multitude of moans and gasps. Tenn’s hand fell and his every increasing moans came unfiltered. Until Riku reached up to trail fingers along Tenn’s lips.   
  
"Ri...ku." Tenn bit down lightly on a finger. He started rocking his hips slow and steady.  
  
"Call me pretty again?" Tenn panted.   
  
"I've never seen anyone more beautiful." Riku spoke softly.   
  
As their movements grew more heated, their hands came together hovering between their chests.   
  
Through half lidded eyes they kept eye contact as they both called the others name in tandem. A few more thrusts, a few more rolls, and Tenn practically screamed. Riku would have thought about how someone _definitely_ heard that…  
  
Except Tenn arched his back and pushed himself down further and pushed Riku to his climax.  
  
Tenn rested his forehead against Riku’s, their chests heaving in unison. Pecks on the cheeks acted as their assurance the other was alright.  
  
"You keep getting stronger." Tenn nuzzled against Riku’s neck.  
  
"It's because of you." Riku wrapped his arms around Tenn’s shoulders.  
  
"We should probably rejoin everyone. It is our party afterall." Tenn started to back up, but Riku's grip tightened.   
  
"I wanna hold Tenn-nii like this a little longer."   
  
"I can stay over and you can hold me all night." Tenn's smile matched Riku's. Still with a hint of reluctance, Riku let go of Tenn.  
  
Collectively they slid off the bed and hunted all of their clothing. Riku reached for one more kiss before he took Tenn's hand as they went back into the living room.  
  
"Ha, pay up Mitsu." Yamato jabbed at Mitsuki who barely stayed in his seat.   
  
"Damn. You two couldn't have gone five minutes longer?" Mitsuki glared at them after throwing bills at Yamato.  
  
"You too Sogo-san?" Riku chimed as Sogo handed a number of bills to Yamato.   
  
"W-well. Mitsuki-san and I did bet on you going longer…"  
  
"Yeah, we just had a lot of faith in you is all!" Mitsuki bolstered.   
  
"You both forgot to factor in how easily Kujo melts to cute Riku." Yamato chuckled as he counted his winnings.   
  
"Really that was short for you Tenn." Gaku huffed. Ryuu's smile was a bit too happy. Tenn hadn't seen any money exchange between them. But whatever the stake was, Gaku had lost and that was all that mattered.   
  
"Shouldn't have made me move so soon." Tenn waved a hand as he went for another drink. Gaku had been the forerunner of this betting ring, so he couldn’t hold an argument against Tenn.   
  
Tenn and Riku collectively chuckled at their centers and wondered just how many bets they had been the center of.


End file.
